ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Dead Zone
The camera shows a crashed ship with smoke coming out of it. Inside lay one survivor, the only passenger who dare come to this planet, Anur Transyl. The uneven hills and rocky mountains surround the crash site. Three Transylvanians, in dark uniforms, jog towards the ship with swords in their hands, ready for danger. “This is Beta Operating Scout Version 4.2, come in Lord Transyl.” One of them, the tall slim one, speaks into a communicator fused into his wrist gauntlet. Suddenly a hologram of the evil lord pops up on the gauntlet. “Have you found the body yet?” he hisses. “Negative, no sign of life aboard the vessel.” the tall one replies. “Keep searching.” The lord mutters before ending the transmission. The short plump Transylvanian busts down the cockpit doors to find wires poking out, causing sparks. Debris all around. No sign of Ben Tennyson. The third buff one separates the doors to the pilot chamber. The chairs remain empty. The three turn around and look towards the other parts of the ship. In the pilot chamber, deep in the shadows, lay a barely conscious Ben, shrapnel in his leg, bloody and painful. He pulls himself up, the Omnitrix not functioning correctly. Ben pulls off a pipe from the wall to defend himself. He chuckles to himself, “Better than high school.” Limping down a corridor he spots the obese Transylvanian. He ducks down, creeping up on him then knocking him unconscious with the pipe. The communicator starts static. “Beta Operator 645, copy?” the slim one speaks. Ben coughs, attempting to deepen his voice, “Beta Operator Something Something Something, over.” “Head to the cockpit again, we’ve heard something.” The buff one spoke through his communicator. “KK.” Ben spoke in a girly voice, just to mess with them. The Omnitrix turned from red to green, saying that it was recharged. “Oh yeah, prepared to get beaten times four. Let’s go Four Arms!” Ben exclaims, pulling up the hologram of his Tetramand form. He pushes down the hourglass symbol and a epic transformation begins. His hands shrunk, as did the rest of his body. Ben’s head turned triangular with his two eyes morphing into one. Wings sprouted from his back as his skin turned to metal with a glossy silver color. Green appears on his upper torso and cufflets near his ankles and wrists. Then green lines emerge from his body, connecting the blood vessels. Nanomech moans. “Well, at least now I don’t have to put the pressure on my leg.” He squeaks in the high pitched voice. The two remaining Transylvanians are seen waiting. Lord Transyl pops up on the slim alien’s gauntlet. “Return to our kingdom. The Ectonurites are invading. We need all soldiers on board immediately. I do not have enough Corruptura’s to save all of our ash’s.” The two aliens leave. Ben’s Omnitrix times out as he falls from the ceiling. Ben groans at the pain in his leg. He limps out of the ship with his Oxygen Plumber suit on. “Who am I fighting here? It’s a three way war.” Ben thinks out loud. “To start off, me.” Ben turns around to be punched back about fifty feet. Not being able to move, in pain. Viktor laughs. “You come to my planet, trying to fight my kind. I will not have that. Ben Tennyson, I have to kill my master because of this war. You are of no need here. You must be stopped before you interfere further with the Lord’s plan.” Viktor goes on. Ben slowly moves his hand towards his leg, aching in pain. He grabs the shrapnel and pulls. The gorey flesh comes out. Ben screams in agony, not daring to watch his flesh being teared away. He tossed the debris away and transforms into Swampfire, regenerating his leg. “Now,” Swampfire throws seeds in the air, causing a giant vine maze to erupt. “Who wants to play?” He smirks. Viktor screams in rage, shooting down vines with electricity. Swampfire tangles Viktor in the vines and shoots a wave of fire, damaging Viktor’s armor. Viktor builds up a charge and screams out lightning, shooting Swampfire and making him go flying through the vines. Viktor looms over the now reverted Ben. “You will help my kind, or you will perish.” Viktor grabs Ben by the scruff of his neck and carries him until they reach a soldier keep chamber. He steps into the teleporter with Ben and they are transported to the Kingdom. “Ben Tennyson,” Lord Transyl smiles. “Zs’Skayr has made an alliance with the Khufan’s and they are outside the castle banging on the fortress walls. Our forces will not last. I ask your help for this.” “Why would I help you Vladat?” Ben spits. “Because I am the most powerful creature there is. But my age limits my powers. I shall allow you to scan my D.N.A. to defeat my foes. We will serve you no harm if you ally us in the massacre.” Ben starred at the Vladat. “So be it.” He tampers with the Omnitrix until a yellow beam emerges, shooting at Lord Transyl. The Vladat shouts out in pain. There is a green shockwave explosion, causing a bright light. The Transylvanians curiously look at Ben in his new alien form. “WHAMPIRE! GET READY TO BE WHAMMED!” He shouts out with confidence. Two Transylvanians run over to Lord Transyl. “He’s dead.” One exclaims. Viktor sighs, “Put the body on the throne. Now is no time for a funeral. More carrion men shall suffer without the merciful fate of burial.” Whampire morphs his body around, creating six Corrupturas as Khufan’s knock down the door to the throne room. Whampire throws his mind controlling minions as they take control of the four Khufan’s and two Ectonurites. Whampire commands, “You will turn against your own. You will not harm this race, we are the heroes. Your species and the Ghostfreak’s are evil. Attack them.” The six aliens all nod before leaving, going to attack. Viktor murmurs in awe. Whampire flies out of the throne room to a large battlefield. Viktor and a squad of Transylvanian’s protect Whampire while he creates more Corrupturas, making a total of fifty. They disperse and Whampire drains the Khufan’s of their soul, killing them. The Transylvanians advance, pushing back the enemy lines. Viktor looks for Zs’Skayr, find him slashing at three Loboans, who were helping the Transylvanians. Viktor frowns, knowing what he must do. Creating a large energy sphere, he tosses it at Zs’Skayr. The ghost like grim reaper turns intangible but is weakened by the light. “Peasent!” Zs’Skayr hisses. “You bow down to me. End this foolishness. Kill Tennyson!” Viktor grits his teeth. “NO! YOU DO NOT CONTROL ME! YOU WILL NOT EXTERMINATE OUR RACE LIKE THE VLADATS! I WILL DESTROY YOU, EVEN IF IT MEANS MY OWN DEMISE!” “Very well.” Zs’Skayr mutters. The two charge with Viktor punching Zs’Skayr into the ground, causing a crater to be made. Zs’Skayr laughs, phasing through the ground. “Show yourself coward!” Viktor screams. “You were my best right hand man. We could rule the entire universe. Transyl is dead, don’t follow in his footsteps. Let me guide you.” Zs’Skayr taunts before showing up behind Viktor. “ZS’SKAYR!” Viktor swings but the ghost-like alien turns intangible and flies inside of Viktor, possessing him. His arms snack back, causing a cracking like sound. He bites down incredibly hard, Viktor’s teeth going through his bottom lip and crushing his jaw, making him unable to speak. His legs are wrapped behind his shoulders, he looks like a pretzel. Suddenly both eyes pop out with all limbs snapping off. Viktor hollers one last time before giving his final breathes. Whampire turns, noticing this. He looks around as dead aliens surround him. “No…no..war is terrible. I-I was persuaded by Transyl. No, I’m a murderer!” Ben screams, an aching pain in his head. Whampire flies back to the kingdom. He is approached by a smaller Transylvanian. “You must be on the battlefield, saving our race!” he pleads. Whampire hesitantly nods. “I said I would help you. But your late leader turned me into a ruthless killer. I’m sorry, but war and violence is not the answer.” The Transylvanians sighs before saying, “Is that what your grandfather told you before his death out in the Saturn colony after the fight with Khyber and the alien drug dealer Morgg-” “It was. But that was a long time ago. Everything seemed so simple then. I always though being a solo hero was my dream. But the truth is, I need help.” The Transylvanian smiles, “Perhaps if you had some Earth fries chilified then you shall feel better.” Whampire makes a wheezing noise, implying a laugh. “We’re not asking you to kill other aliens. We’re asking for you to stop other aliens killing us.” “Alright. It’s hero time.” Whampire creates more minions and flies alongside them, ready for combat. Soon darkness arose and the Ectonurite’s were at full power. Whampire punches one down but is thrown to the ground. Suddenly all three ghost aliens are killed by fire. Two Transylvanians in armor help Whampire up. “This life lock mode is very useful.” Whampire says to himself. The Transylvanians hands Whampire a weapon looked like a gun. “This is a 45G Magnus Ultra. It will destroy an Ectonurite for good.” The Transylvanian advises Whampire. The Vladat nods before taking flight. Whampire finds a group of Transylvanians surrounded, captured. He soars downwards, folding up his wings and releasing the flame plasma beam. The ghosts scream, a piercing sound howling through the dark night. The moons started to glow. By morning the enemies had advanced again. Whampire awoke in the throne room. “Ben, our men are retreating. Zs’Skayr is missing and the war is no closer to resolution.” Whampire reverts to Ben. He sees a little wisps of hair growing. Ben stretches and walks out of the castle. Looking around, Ben is amazed at the scene. Skeletons everywhere, fire burning with blood splattered everywhere. Ben jumps out and freezes in mid-air, about to slap down his Omnitrix. THE END, OR IS IT? *Ben Tennyson Villians *Zs'Skayr *Viktor (formerly) *Transylvanians (formerly) *Lord Transyl (formely) *Thep Khufan's *Ectonurite's *This, origanally was a stand alone episode, not part of a series but became the pilot episode of the series. *This is for Sci's contest, Anur Transyl and Whampire: The Contest Category:Stand-Alone Category:The Awesome Jack